As methods of communication continue to proliferate, enterprises continue to desire integrated systems for handling all aspects of multi-media communication for enterprise users. An enterprise can be any collection of users of communication media having some common purpose, but a typical example is a company with one or more sites and some number of employees who are users of communication media. Communication media include electronic mail (“email”) messaging, Short Messaging Service (“SMS”) messaging, voice messaging, and more. Users receive and send messages over a variety of wired and wireless networks via a variety of devices, such as desktop computers, wired phones, wireless devices (e.g., phones and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”)), and more.
Enterprises currently have the ability to centralize and manage email messaging using commercially available groupware that centrally stores information about all of the users and their messages. Enterprises-also have the ability to centrally manage traditional voice messaging using a Private Branch Exchange (“PBX”). However, the systems for managing email messaging and the systems for managing voice mail messaging are not at all well integrated. For example, when a new user is added to the enterprise, a system administrator for the enterprise sets up the user in the email system using the groupware application and its set methods, data and protocols. In addition, a different administrator specializing in telephony must set up the user in the voice messaging system using different methods, data and protocols. Voice data and email data are typically stored in separate databases. Both initial user setup and updating user information are complicated by the fact that the email and voice systems are so distinct.
The management of and access to the voice mail message information and email information in the enterprise is also complicated by the current lack of integration of the two (voice and email) systems. There are various challenges to be overcome if one were to attempt to integrate the two systems.